


Half My Soul

by thesoundofnat



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles wakes up in the middle of the night and can’t help but feel lucky in Patroclus’ arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

It was dark and the rain was pouring, but inside the tent, in Patroclus’ arms, Achilles felt warm. It was in the middle of the night, and Achilles had woken up to the sound of thunder. He shifted ever so slightly to get a better view of Patroclus’ face, which was smooth and relaxed, as if nothing could hurt him while he was asleep. Achilles loved that look on him. It reminded him of when they were kids and nearly all they had seen were the walls of the palace and the waves of the sea.

Patroclus had seen more than Achilles had wanted him to. He’d seen death and pain and war. Achilles had been selfish to let him follow him, but he didn’t regret it. He just wished that Patroclus’ innocence could’ve been spared in the process. He’d always known his own wouldn’t.

He let out a quiet sigh, making a few hairs on Patroclus’ head flutter. “If there’s anyone who should be called the best of the Greeks, it’s you,” he whispered, leaning in to place his lips against his forehead.

Patroclus hummed in his sleep, and Achilles could picture him leaning into the touch, like he usually did. Achilles had Patroclus all memorized by this point.

Patroclus didn’t know this, but Achilles had spent many nights watching him sleep. He knew what Patroclus looked like when he was having a nightmare or dreaming something pleasant. He knew what he looked like when he was cold or too warm. He knew what he looked like when he was about to wake up.

Right now he was sleeping deeply, a good dream forming in his mind. It pleased Achilles. Anyone who could still have good dreams during war wasn’t too damaged just yet.

Achilles wrapped his own arms around him, his face pressed against his neck. “Tomorrow is a new day,” he told his sleeping lover. “Tomorrow I will make you smile, even if for just a moment.”

Patroclus hugged him closer, like Achilles knew he would. He could always tell when Achilles needed the extra comfort, even while asleep.

“You are half my soul,” Achilles mumbled before falling back asleep to the sound of Patroclus’ calm breathing.


End file.
